mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Kuai Liang/Current Timeline
Biography (As Sub-Zero) *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' "An assassin of the Lin Kuei clan, Kuai Liang commands the power of ice and cold. Unlike other members of his clan, he and his older brother, Bi-Han, were abducted as children by the Lin Kuei and trained in the techniques of assassination throughout their lives. Though his codename is Tundra, he has now assumed the mantle of Sub-Zero to honor his brother after Bi-Han's mysterious death. With the help of his fellow Lin Kuei Smoke, Sub-Zero tirelessly hunts the one who killed his brother." Biography (As Cyber Sub-Zero) *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' "An assassin of the Lin Kuei clan, Kuai Liang commands the power of ice and cold. Unlike other members of his clan, he and his older brother, Bi-Han, were abducted as children by the Lin Kuei and trained in the techniques of assassination throughout their lives. Though his codename is Tundra, he has now assumed the mantle of Sub-Zero to honor his brother after Bi-Han's mysterious death. With the help of his fellow Lin Kuei Smoke, Sub-Zero tirelessly hunts the one who killed his brother." Storyline During the first tournament, Bi-Han (elder Sub-Zero) is slain by Scorpion, despite Raiden's efforts to change Scorpion's mind. Before the events of the first tournament, Bi-Han's younger brother, Kuai Liang, was known as Tundra. During the second tournament, Tundra assumes the identity as Sub-Zero to honor his brother's death. Sub-Zero is seen with Smoke as they attempt to gather information on Bi-Han's disappearance. The two split and Sub-Zero then heads off to investigate something, when he is confronted by Cyrax. Cyrax tells him he has to come with him so he can become a cyborg, but Sub-Zero tells him that he will never comply. They fight and Sub-Zero wins. Sub-Zero allows Cyrax to escape, intending to finish his task. He is then met by Sonya and Jax who were following Cyrax. Upon seeing him, they are confused and say that he is dead. Sub-Zero explains to them he is Bi-Han's younger brother and inquires what they know about his death. Sonya tells him he was killed by Scorpion and to check the coliseum. They are then confronted by Ermac, who causes Jax's arms to explode. After his victory, Sub-Zero tells Sonya he must go the coliseum, and directs her to a nearby portal back to Earthrealm. Sub-Zero goes to the coliseum and demands that Shao Kahn let him fight Scorpion. Shang Tsung, however, makes him fight Reptile. Sub-Zero defeats him, and eventually, Quan Chi summons Scorpion. Sub-Zero defeats Scorpion, but before he can kill him, Lin Kuei cyborgs, led by Cyrax and Sektor, capture him. Cyrax and Sektor swear alliegence to Shao Kahn in exchange for Sub-Zero. Shao Kahn agrees and Sub-Zero is taken back to the Lin Kuei Temple to be automated. During the Earthrealm invasion, Sub-Zero appears once more, now in his automated form as Cyber Sub-Zero. He attacks Kabal but is defeated. At Smoke's request, he is brought to Jax, who removes the slaving protocols in his CPU, giving him his free will back. He regrets all the things he did for Shao Kahn, so he joins the Earthrealm warriors, and goes to spy on Outworld. After a brief discussion, Sektor orders Sub-Zero to go on a mission with him. He informs Sub-Zero that he scanned his neural net, and knows he has been reprogrammed. Sektor ordered him to open his access panel, but he attacks him instead, starting a fight between the two, which Sektor loses. By searching in the defeated Sektor's data banks, he discovers the location of Kano, Kintaro, and Goro. He finds the three of them in the Bell Tower torturing soldiers. After a failed attempt to get information, he freezes the three of them, and frees the soldiers. After they escape, Kintaro and Goro break free of the ice they were trapped in, leaving Sub-Zero to fight both. He does so, and emerges victorious. The freed soldiers are then pushed back by Ermac. Sub-Zero warns them to stay back, then fights and defeats him. After asking the soldiers their next location, he goes to the graveyard. The soldiers wish him good luck, another jokingly saying he didn't need it. In the graveyard, Sub-Zero comes across Quan Chi and Noob Saibot as Chi conjures up a spell to create a Soulnado. When he confronts Noob, he discovers that Noob is his older brother. After Noob relinquishes any family ties with him, they fight, with Sub-Zero emerging victorious and claiming that he was right: they are no longer brothers. At Nightwolf's advice, he reports back to Raiden. When Raiden leaves with Liu Kang to try to talk to the Elder Gods, he is left under Nightwolf's command. Some seconds later, he detects the Lin Kuei Cyborgs, and they are ambushed. After they dispatch the Cyborgs, Sindel appears and states that she "will finish what the Lin Kuei did not". The Earthrealm warriors engage her in battle, and he, along with most of them, is killed when Sindel destroys his circuits. He is later resurrected by Quan Chi to serve him in the Netherrealm. Smoke, Jade and Cyber Sub- Zero prepare to fight Raiden, but then Raiden has to deal with the Emperor Shao Kahn. Ending (Sub-Zero) *thumb|200pxMortal Kombat (2011): "After the victory over Shao Kahn, Sub-Zero learned from Raiden the truth, that the Lin Kuei were ultimately responsible for the deaths of Sub-Zero's and Scorpion's families. Enraged, Sub-Zero offered Scorpion a chance to share in his quest for vengeance. With the might of fire and ice combined, they were a storm of vengeful fury as they cut down their foes. Once justice had been done, Sub-Zero and Scorpion disappeared into legend, emerging from obscurity only to avenge the innocent. The Forces of Darkness will never stop this Deadly Alliance." Ending (Cyber Sub-Zero) *200px|rightMortal Kombat (2011): "Although Sub-Zero's ending has no dialog, it shows that after he defeats Shao Kahn he feels a certain rush overcome him. Shao Kahn's soul tortures his mind from the afterlife and inhabits his body. He upgrades his armour with motifs similar to those of the defeated emperor's. Shao Kahn lives." Character Relationships *Younger brother of the elder Sub-Zero, Bi-Han. *Childhood friend of Smoke. *He and his brother were abducted by the Lin Kuei when they were children and they were raised to serve them. *Sought to find Shang Tsung to learn of his brother's fate. *Defeated Cyrax who tried to capture him and turn him into a cyborg. *Informed by Sonya that Scorpion killed his brother. *Defeated Ermac who ripped off Jax's arms using his powers. *Informed Sonya on how to get Jax back to Earthrealm. *Demanded Shao Kahn to let him face his brother's killer, Scorpion, only to face Reptile. *Defeated Reptile, and then fought and defeated Scorpion, but before he could finish him off, Lin Kuei cyborgs led by Cyrax and Sektor interrupted and took him away. *Was automated into Cyber Sub-Zero. *Defeated by Kabal. *Regained his humanity after reprogramming by the Earthrealm warriors. *Worked as an undercover spy for the Earthrealm warriors. *Defeated Sektor after he realized Sub-Zero's soul had been restored. *Froze Kano, Goro, and Kintaro but later, the two Shokan broke free and challenged Sub-Zero, with him defeating them both. *Defeated Ermac. *Encountered Bi-Han, now Noob Saibot, and defeated him in combat. *Defeated the Lin Kuei cyborgs along with the Earthrealm warriors. *Killed by Sindel. *Resurrected by Quan Chi to serve him. Gallery Smokeandsub.jpg|Kuai Liang and Smoke speak about Bi-Han's disappearance Smoke_and_Sub-Zero_Separate.png|Sub-Zero and Smoke separate to find Shang Tsung Sub-Zero Freezes.png|Sub-Zero freezes an uncooperative opposer Sub-Zero Encounters Cyrax.png|Sub-Zero is shocked to see an automated Cyrax Sub-Zero Meets Sonya & Jax.png|Kuai Liang informs Sonya and Jax that he is the younger brother of the original Sub-Zero Sub-Zero & Sonya.png|Sub-Zero tells Sonya how to get Jax back to Earthrealm IDedmandScorpion!.jpg|Sub-Zero demands to fight Scorpion... SubZero_vs_Reptile.jpg|But is given Reptile instead Sub-Zero Beats Reptile.png|Sub-Zero victorious over Reptile SubZero_vs_Scorpion.jpg|Sub-Zero faces Scorpion Scorpion defeated.JPG|Sub-Zero emerges the victor in his fight with Scorpion SubZero_being_taken.jpg|Sub-Zero being taken by the Lin Kuei Cszsz.jpg|Cyber Sub-Zero encounters Kabal CyberSubZeroEyes.jpg|Cyber Sub-Zero being reprogrammed CyberReprogrammed.jpg|Cyber Sub-Zero awakening Cyber Sub-Zero and Smoke.jpg|Cyber Sub-Zero and Smoke Cyber Sub-Zero vs Sektor.jpg|Cyber Sub-Zero infiltrates in the Outworld and follows Sektor Guarding the prisoners.PNG|Cyber Sub-Zero finds Kano, Goro and Kintaro guarding prisoners CyberFreezesKano.jpg|Cyber Sub-Zero freezing Kano Goro frozen.JPG|Goro Frozen by Cyber Sub-Zero Kintaro_and_Goro_defeated.jpg|Cyber Sub-Zero defeats both Kintaro and Goro The earthrealm soldiers being thrown by Ermac.JPG|The Earthrealm soldiers freed by Cyber Sub-Zero are being thrown by Ermac Ermac confronts Sub-Zero.JPG|Cyber Sub-Zero confronts Ermac Ermac defeated 2.JPG|Cyber Sub-Zero defeats Ermac Noob in the Graveyard with Quan Chi.JPG|Cyber Sub-Zero sees Noob helping Quan Chi to create the Soulnado Noob and Quan Chi.JPG|Noob notices his brother and goes off against him Noob vs Sub-Zero.JPG|Noob Saibot faces Cyber Sub-Zero CyberandStrykerunderattack.jpg|Cyber Sub-Zero and his allies under attack by Lin Kuei cyborgs Cyber_Sub-Zero_Faces_Sindel.png|Cyber Sub-Zero Faces Sindel Tumblr_lkn9jvvYtg1qzpwt1.jpg|Cyber Sub-Zero Resurrected by Quan Chi Category:Alternative Timeline Category:Character Subpages